


Smith Street

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's been known to work Smith Street when his family needed the money badly enough.  This is the story of his first time(s) there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit. Eggsy is 13 in the first chapter and nearly, but not yet, 15 in the second.

Eggsy could admit to himself he was nervous, but he was damned if he’d let anyone see it. He took a deep breath, put a bit of a swagger into his step, and turned onto Smith Street. He looked around and saw nine other boys at various points on the street. One came out of an alley wiping his mouth and another left a car which zoomed past him. He was caught in the headlights.

“What have we here?” A tall boy, skinny as a wraith, but wearing better jeans than Eggsy could afford stepped out of the light of the street lamp and came over to him. “You aimin’ to be new meat?”

Eggsy nodded tightly, not trusting his voice. 

The other boy stood back and looked him over. “How old are you?”

“Thirteen.”

The boy smirked and gave a half nod. “Yeah, you can pass for it. You ain’t gonna be competition for me. You’re for the ones who like ‘em younger. ‘M Two-Tone.”

“Eggsy.”

“Seen you ‘round the estate. Your step-dad send you out?”

“Nah. Ollie just took me mum’s paycheck and spent it on drink. Can’t make rent. I fought mebbe I could earn the hundred quid we need to meet the amount. Can’t afford to let the payments get in arrears.”

Two-Tone nodded. “Yeah, Barty Parks family got turfed out last year for that. New family’s nice an’ all, but we needs to look after our own. I ain’t seen you here, but you done this before? Gotten paid?”

Eggsy shook his head. 

“You willin’ to get fucked?”

“Yeh. Assumed that’s what I was in for.”

“Nah, most punters want a talented mouth on them -- not that they pay for talent or nothin’. C’n usually convince them it was good if they’s paid enough.”

Two-Tone said, “You don’ look invitin’, mate. We’ll work on it. For tonight, I know couple who want younger n’ me. If I see the Toff, I’ll tell him it’s your first time. He’ll want to fuck you an’ then suck you off after he’s blown his load, so don’t come -- not that he’ll last long enough to let you. That’ll get your hundred in one go. Mebbe you won’t need to come back.”

"Fanks. Why you doin’ this?”

“Ain’t none of us thought we’d do this more’n’ a night or two. Mebbe you’ll be the lucky one who don’t have to.”

Eggsy nodded. 

“Hey, Jimbo, the Toff been hangin’ round tonight?”

“Ain’t seen ‘im.”

“If he don’ come round, we can prolly get you a little more if we say your mouth’s virgin. Mebbe get what you need with three or four blows rather ‘an five.”

“I am.”

Two-tone looked at him. “You is what?”

“I ain’t never… Figgered this was the best way to get the money quick. Stolen a few things, but nothing rich enough to make a hundred quid.”

Two-tone pulled him over to the light and looked at him closely. He took in the skinniness, the fact that he barely topped five feet, saw how smooth the skin on his face was and said, “You’re really thirteen, aincha?”

“Yeh. Told you I was.”

The one he’d called Jimbo came over and pulled Two-Tone away. When Eggsy leaned against the lamppost one of the others came up to him and said, “‘At’s Two-Tone’s spot. Ya hafta earn it. Don’t want someone new messin’ up our rep.”

“Now C-Girl, he’s all right. Just conferrin’ with Jimbo. Call them others over, right?”

C-Girl nodded and four of the six left went over to Jimbo. “Stay ‘ere and don’t pick anyone up, right?”

“Got it.”

They looked like a rugby scrum all muttering to each other. Eggsy heard C-Girl say, “I gotta regular an’ don’ have the time for this shit,” as he walked away.

Jimbo came over and said, “Two-Tone tol’ me to show you where we sit when we need a little break. You just stick there until he’s comes for you.”

Eggsy nodded. “The Toff. I get it.”

Jimbo gave him a crooked smile. “Somethin’ like that.”

It felt like forever, but was probably less than an hour when Two-Tone got back. 

He handed Eggsy a wad of cash. “There’s a hundred twenty there. Take it. We all agreed to give you our take from our next customer.”

“I can’t… I’ll earn me own.”

“You’re a baby. None of us started ‘til we was at least fourteen and none of us came here virgin, no matter what we tol’ the punters. If your Mum keeps pickin’ men like that Ollie she’s with, we’ll probably see you back ‘ere. An’ we’ll tell you never let ‘em kiss you. Be careful of regulars. Always do back seats here. Wrap it every time. If you goes off with a regular, take a pic of the license an’ send it to someone. Least that ways your Mum’ll have somethin’ to bury if it goes wrong. But not tonight, Sunshine. Tonight, you’re gonna say thank you to all of us an’ not come back until you know what it’s like wiffout payin’ for it.”

C-Girl and Jimbo came back to the steps where they were sitting. 

Jimbo said, “Sorry, Two-Tone, couldn’t keep her away.”

Eggsy blinked at calling C-Girl “her” and hoped it hadn’t shown. 

C-Girl gave a sweet smile and said, “Glad I caught up afore you sent the little man away. Here’s my part.” She handed Two-Tone a fifty. Eggsy shot her a look and she shrugged. “It was a fuck. Not that he’s any good.”

Jimbo said, “She got the other two to go along, too.” He handed Two-Tone another forty pounds.

“‘At’s… you all need it for yourselves, yeah.”

C-Girl said, “Yeah, baby, but we got enough.” She rummaged through her bag. “Got some tips tonight.” She handed some crumpled notes. 

Jimbo nodded and slid out a couple of fivers. “Me, too.”

Two-Tone said, “I always do good with tips.” He added some more to the stack and counted it out. “There’s three hundred here, Eggsy. Don’t give it all to your Mum. Eke it out. Hope we don’t never see you back, but…”

“Yeah, mate,” Eggsy said, “But. Don’ know how I c’n repay this.”

C-Girl said, “You could give me a kiss.”

Eggsy glanced between Jimbo and Two-Tone both of whom nodded. “Be honored, miss.” 

C-Girl leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently. “‘M I your first?”

Eggsy blushed. “Yeh. It was lovely.”

She patted his cheek. “Hope I never see you again, boy.”

“Get on home. It’s past a kid’s bed time,” Jimbo stepped back and faded toward the pavement of Smith Street.

“You didn’t hafta,” Eggsy said to Two-Tone. 

“Let’s say I owed it to someone. I know you don’ wanna hear it, but get away from your Mum soonest.”

“‘M all she’s got left.”

Two-Tone sighed. “Yeah.” He nodded to the cash in Eggsy’s hand. “Be wise, Sunshine. An’ if you do come back don’t let ‘em know what you’s really called, right?”

“Got it. I… Thank you, Two-Tone.”

Two-Tone gave a nod and turned on his heel. He yelled toward the street, “Oi, you nasty boy, get away from the light. ‘S mine, innit?”

Eggsy went home and gave his Mum eighty quid and said, he’d get the other twenty the next night. He looked at her closely and realized she’d known exactly where he’d gone.

He went to bed.


	2. The Toff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy had to come back. His first night on the game.

He never thought he’d be glad he hadn’t grown much in the last twenty months, but for this, he knew it was probably best. Eggsy took a deep breath and turned onto Smith Street. 

Two-Tone came over and hugged him, treating him like they’d only seen each other the night before. “Eggsy, right?”

“Yeah, though, since you told me not to use me real name, thought I’d use Sunshine.”

Two-Tone grinned at him. “Wish I weren’t seein’ you back here, but I’m that glad you could stay away this long.”

“How do I? I mean, it ain’t like in a caf or at school, is it?”

“Nah. I’m gonna ask you two fings, right?”

“Sure. ‘S long as you let me ask a couple a questions an’ all.”

Two-tone nodded. “Thing 1. You done it, right? You ain’t still virgin.”

Eggsy said. “Been with a couple of girls. Couple o’ blokes, too. Not been fucked, but done most o’ the rest.”

“You ever fingered yourself?”

“That the second question?”

“No, but it’s important,” Two-Tone said.

“Yeah. I like it. Liked the blokes as much as the girls. Suckin’ cock’s great. Ain’t worried ‘bout it scarrin’ me for life or nothin’.”

“So here’s the second question. When do you need the cash?”

“End o’ the month is Monday. Gotta pay rent Tuesday mornin’, don’t we.”

Two-Tone said, “Then follow my advice. Got pen and paper?”

Eggsy shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a couple of notebook pages with little notes on them. “Can’t find a pen.”

Two-Tone handed him one. “First, don’t come here tomorrow night wearin’ trackies. Tightest jeans you got would be better. Got a t-shirt that’s a couple of years old, not with holes, mind, just tight.”

“Yeah.”

“Wear that wif the jeans. The jacket’s all right for now.” He looked Eggsy over intently. “Got any cash?”

“Couple of fivers. Could maybe get a tenner off Mum, but I’d have to give an explanation.”

“Ten quid ought to do it. Buy condoms. A three box’ll be enough for tomorrow. Can lend you some if you need more, but you’ll pay it back.”

“I will, Two-Tone.”

“Trust you mate. Get a little tube of lube, too. Not the warmin’ stuff, that’ll tear you up, just somethin’ simple an’ plain. You can buy better supplies later, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Chewin’ gum or mints or breath strips or summat. You’ll want ‘em. A little notebook to keep track o’ things, customers, appointments, registration plates, money, tips. An’ pinch your lips and get a colored lip gloss that’s a close match. Punters’ll think you’re gaggin’ for it, if your lips look warm. Now, I seen the Toff earlier. Hadn’t found anyone to suit him. I’m gonna tell him ‘bout Sunshine, an’ see if I can arrange it for tomorrow.”

Eggsy nodded, then said, “Will I owe you for that, like a percentage or somethin’?”

“I ain’t your ponce. This is just me doin’ you a good turn. I’ll tell him you’re thirteen, cause you can still pass for it. Tell ‘im you’re virgin, which you still mostly are, an’ arrange a really good price. Sorry your first time can’t be with someone you know, but…”

“You was generous an’ all last time I came ‘round. This is gen'rous, too.”

“Yeah. Look. Don’t come here every night, not if you don’t need the money. You’ll earn good the nights you work. You’re pretty. Mebbe a little further down you’ll want to wear a little eyeliner. They’ll go mad for those big eyes lookin’ up at them. An’ remember the rules I told you.”

Eggsy said, “I know ‘em.” He glanced around. “Don’t see Jimbo. Didn’t meet too many others, but thought I might see him again.”

“Got caught by the filth. The man in the expensive suit with his cock hangin’ out got called ‘mister’ an’ sent on his way. Jimbo… well, at least he was still young enough for Borstal.”

“What about C-Girl?”

Two-Tone looked away. “Only time I ever helped the police with their enquiries. Filed the missin’ persons report an’ gave ‘em the registration of the car she went in. Found her body a week later, but they never went after the man who took her. Well, they wouldn’t, would they? He drove a Jag.”

Eggsy closed his eyes. He rested a hand on Two-Tone’s shoulder in sympathy. 

Two-Tone said, “Well, I got work to do an’ money to earn. You get back here tomorrow ‘round eight. Toff’ll take you to one of the little hotels ‘round here. We’ll keep an eye open. Lube yourself up good before you come out. He don’t do much foreplay.”

“See ya tomorrow, Two-Tone.”

“G’night, Sunshine.”

***  
In the half hour before the Toff had come to get him, Two-Tone had walked him through the necessary tips, including how to make the customer think you were in seventh heaven even when he was so bad your dick was limp. 

The Toff was dressed well, better than Eggsy had expected, and he seemed very pleased with thirteen year old Sunshine. 

“It’s not a threesome,” the man said to Two-Tone. 

“Nah, Dad, know I’m not your type no more. Just want to know which hotel.”

“Baden House.”

“Fair ‘nough, Dad. You be good boy, Sunshine. He’ll treat you right an’ all.” Two-Tone gave them a wave and then took up his station at the lamppost, just in time for a car to come crawling at the curb.

The hotel wasn’t nasty, like Eggsy’d been expecting. The room they got didn’t have a window, but there was a bathroom and the decor had at least been thought about.

The Toff tried to kiss him, but Eggsy pulled away and settled in close on his shoulder instead. “Have you been wanting to find out how good it can be with a man?”

“Yes,” Eggsy said, and ran his lips up the other man’s neck. 

There was a few minutes of foreplay before the Toff said, “Strip, Sunshine.”

Eggsy grinned at him and made a game of taking his clothes off as fast as he could. The other man unzipped his flies and said, “Kneel. Suck Daddy until I tell you to stop.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy looked up at him through his lashes and used his mouth to roll down a condom.

“I thought you were a virgin?”

“Two-Tone told me to practice on a cucumber, sir. Didn’t I do it right?”

The older man settled back in his chair and said, “You’re doing very well, Sunshine. Let’s see what that pretty mouth can do.”

Eggsy hadn’t blown too many men, but he wasn’t nervous about it. He licked all around the head and mouthed at the thick vein in the front before finally opening wide and sliding down the shaft. The man wasn’t huge, about average, so Eggsy didn’t think he needed to worry about choking as long as he kept a firm grip on the base of the cock. He was deliberately a bit clumsy, not finding a rhythm easily. He popped off and said, “It’s not what I expected.”

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Oh, yes, sir. It’s so much better than I thought.” He pressed his tongue along the underside of the vein and finally let himself find the right counterpoint rhythm. He didn’t stop but looked up like he was surprised and pleased and heard his customer groan. “You’re a natural, Sunshine. Very good. If your ass is as good, I could become a regular. Would you like that?”

Eggsy gave a gentle nod, humming an answer and eliciting another sound of absolute pleasure.

“Stop, boy.”

Eggsy let the cock fall out of his mouth and rubbed his cheek against the soft wool covering the man’s thighs.

“Get into bed. I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yes, please, sir.” He crawled onto the bed.

“I want to see your face when someone fucks you for the first time.”

Eggsy turned over, legs apart and bit his lip as he watched the man undress.

“Are you nervous, Sunshine?”

Eggsy nodded. “I tried to finger myself a couple of times, but it was never enough.” He let his voice go breathy on the last word and saw the Toff’s cock twitch. He was into the whole knowing innocent thing.

 

“How many fingers?”

“I tried two once, but it was a stretch and…”

“And it wasn’t what you really wanted.”

Eggsy felt himself blush and nodded again. “I tried again today. I wanted to be ready for you.”

“You wicked boy.” The Toff spread himself over Eggsy and tried to kiss him again. Instead, Eggsy ducked his head and licked the man’s chest -- at least he was clean -- and sucked at his nipples.

The man grabbed the bottle of lube that Eggsy had left on the bed, slicked two fingers, and shoved them inside. 

Eggsy flinched a little, crying out at the cold intrusion. He did his best to make it seem like he enjoyed it, and fortunately, his cock hadn’t deflated much. Two-Tone had given him advice earlier and Eggsy managed to relax enough to smile faintly.

A third finger went in before he was truly ready for it, but Eggsy breathed through it and managed to convince the Toff he was fine.

“So tight. You’re going to feel perfect around my cock.” He slid his fingers out and guided himself to Eggsy’s hole. He couldn’t get past the ring of muscle on the first try and slipped between Eggsy’s cheeks. He slipped one finger back in, used it as a guide, and pushed in slowly. “Best thing in the world, virgin tight.” His eyes looked a little wild as he held Eggsy’s gaze.

Eggsy was shaking, trying to relax enough to let him in without tearing. He was grateful to Two-Tone for suggesting he lube up earlier. Something in his head eased and he was able to accept the intrusion much better. He tilted his hips up a little and got a muttered “Filthy boy” with a little chuckle from the Toff. A few more seconds, and he could feel the brush of the cock head over his prostate and he gasped in genuine pleasure.

“You like that. You’re going to enjoy whoring, getting stuffed with stiff pricks and getting paid for it. I may see if a friend can join me and spit roast you some night.”

Eggsy nodded, locking eyes with the Toff who tilted him back and pushed his legs higher. He practically bent Eggsy in two as he bottomed out. He began moving nearly immediately, not giving Eggsy time to adjust. 

A very few minutes later, the man on top of him gave a hoarse cry and came buried deep in Eggsy’s ass. After he slid out and disposed of the condom, he turned to Eggsy and said, “Still stiff. You liked it, didn’t you.”

“I did an’ all.”

“Then you’ll like this, too.” He opened his mouth wide and took Eggsy in. There was no finesse, but a good rhythmic suck was all Eggsy really needed to empty his balls. It wasn’t until he was coming up from the fog of orgasm that he realized he should have had a condom on, too.

***  
The Toff had paid generously for the whole night. They slept for an hour or two. The Toff woke him and said, “Ride me.”

Eggsy didn’t get any new preparation, but he slipped a condom on his customer and managed to get the other man’s cock inside him. He ground his hips, finding the spot inside, and using the stimulation to help him to pleasure. 

He reached for a condom to wrap himself, but the Toff said, “I want you to come all over me.”

Eggsy hesitated for a moment.

The other man said, “Come on, Sunshine, it won’t hurt anything.”

Eggsy ground down again, finding the spark before nodding. He began to move up and down, thanking his games master for giving him strong thighs. Every time the other man tried to shorten the strokes, Eggsy stopped and only resumed when he could control the rhythm again. He finally took pity on the man under him and quickened the pace taking himself in a lubed hand as he got stiffer. He was chasing an orgasm and he kept the movement going, making certain to angle for his prostate as he began to jack himself. 

The Toff grinned lewdly and Eggsy’s hand moved faster, eyes locked on the older man’s. He bit his lip as he got closer and finally cried out as he came, splashing the Toff’s chest and stomach and even getting some come on the man’s face. He was tipped back and pounded into. He wrapped his legs tightly around the Toff’s waist and grinned as the man shook and groaned as he came.

***  
He’d been asked to blow the man in the shower in the morning, and he was grateful that he hadn’t used his last condom on himself. 

“You were a delightful little whore. Did you like it, Sunshine?”

Eggsy’s eyes went big as he nodded. “I like wankin’ but didn’t know what it would be like wif someone real.”

The Toff smiled at him. “I paid Two-Tone for your company last night.”

Eggsy nodded. That had been the arrangement. He was due to meet Two-Tone at Mike’s Cafe in less than an hour. He trusted that Two-Tone would be there and wouldn’t cheat him.

“I didn’t think you’d really be a virgin and I certainly didn’t think you’d be so delightfully young, in spite of what Two-Tone said.”

Eggsy nodded again. 

The older man took two fifties out of his wallet and handed them to Eggsy, fingers lingering in his hand. “I was serious about bringing a friend for another night. Would you be interested?”

“Yeah. ‘f you don’ see me around, Two-Tone can get in touch wif me.”

“Very good.” He pulled out a third fifty. “You can have this if you let me kiss you.”

“Nah. You already been generous, sir.”

The Toff’s face went cruel for just a second, and Eggsy wondered if he was about to get beaten. The Toff dropped the bill and said, “Pick it up, whore.”

Eggsy dropped to his knees and took the fifty. “Fank you, sir.”

His features had softened and he ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “Yes, I think my friend will rather enjoy having you.”

Eggsy shivered as he stood up. He left the room without another word.

***  
Two-Tone was shoveling in a couple of eggs with back bacon when Eggsy came in to the caf. Eggsy ordered the same with strong coffee so he wouldn’t fall asleep at school.

“You okay?”

Eggsy nodded. “He ever gotten violent? There was a moment when I thought…”

“One of the other boys said he’d been beaten, but he never did with me. Just be careful with him.”

“‘E said somethin’ about bringin’ a friend and spit-roastin’?”

Two-Tone said quietly, “It means one in the ass and one in your mouth. You don’ hafta do it. If you do, there’ll be someone who can take a call from you if it turns bad an’ you gotta run out.”

Eggsy felt a tap to his knee and an envelop was passed to him. He put it on the bench and glanced at it after the waitress dropped a plate in front of him. There was five hundred pounds in it.

“He gave me extra this mornin’.”

“Told you, he’s generous with his funds.”

“I told him that if he didn’t find me, you could get in touch with me.”

“That’s good. You handled it right Eggsy.”

Eggsy nodded. “If you’re gonna be representin’ me, shouldn’t you get some of it?”

“Nah. Tol’ you, I ain’t a ponce. I’ll live off me own immoral earnin’s but not someone else’s.”

“Then at least let me pay for breakfast.”

Two-Tone smiled at him. He turned to the waitress and said, “Same again, luv, an’ he’s payin’.”

Eggsy chuckled and began to eat his breakfast.


End file.
